Cat's Meow
by EmmettCullensSexyLover
Summary: Teasing only goes so far. How much can Cat take before she cracks? Rated M. One Shot.
1. Prelude

**A/N: This is a new story featuring characters from the Night Huntress series. Here is the prelude of the story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Character Copyrights Reserved to Jeaniene Frost.**

* * *

><p>His hands ran across my body, eliciting strong shudders from my core. How I was lucky enough to gain this man for myself I will never know. Especially considering I tried to kill him when we first met.<p>

Yes, my husband, the love of my life and I had tried to kill him. But back then, I hated his kind. Vampires. I had hated myself for being part monster, part vampire, so I took to get revenge for my mother as well as myself, since she was raped...or so she told me. Truth was she had consented, but flipped out when she found out what he was.

Everything I had known before drastically changed after I met Bones. He made me see vampires in a new light. He made me fall in love with him. And because of him, I am now a full vampire.

However, all that was beside the point. What mattered right now was that his hands were all over me and this was something that was impossible to ignore. He was insistent, using his knowledge of giving pleasure against me. I was melting and soon would be reduced to a puddle of bliss.

Bones never spoke, keeping focus on what he was doing. Trailing his lips over my neck and nipping at me but making sure not to draw blood just yet. His hand finding my bare center, alternating between flicking my clit and plunging two fingers into me.

My back was arching which enticed him more. I felt his lips encase a hardened nipple and suck as he continued his ministrations. I was waiting for him to pierce it with his fang like he almost always did. But he kept taunting, teasing, and provoking me to the point of begging. I opened my mouth…

"Kitten. Kitten, wake up."

Bone's voice startled me as I opened my eyes to find him keeling over me. It was a dream, it was all just a dream. Damn it all to hell, why did I have to have dreams like that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello All! I decided to stop with using the Twilight characters for all my fanfics. This is something new in regards to the people within the story but still my same smut-tastic material lol. As I said before I hope you all enjoy it and I will continue this into one shot. Not to worry though, I have plenty of idea's for these characters, W.E.G.**

**Don't Forget to Review!**


	2. Cat's Meow

_**A/N: WARNING! This story is very graphic especially towards the end. If you are underage or offended by sexual content please DO NOT read. Otherwise I hope you enjoy.**_

_***All Character Copyrights reserved to Jeaniene Frost**_

* * *

><p>I was woken up by my husband from the dream of all dreams. Yes I mean I had a wet dream and obviously about my husband, Bones. The man was a god not only amongst our kind but with humans as well. No I'm not exaggerating. Human and undead alike fawned over my husband, some would even take it as far as throwing themselves (or their panties) at him. Needless to say I now understood his jealously when I went out on a job.<p>

For the longest time I never understood his anger towards the intended targets considering he was the one who trained me in the fine art of seduction. Seduction that he himself learned in his former life as a prostitute of sorts. I hardly gave much thought to his former profession, especially when the pleasure he gave was beyond incredible. And I'm sure in his human life he was great in bed. However, being a vampire had its perks. Like the everlasting stamina.

And that brings me back to my incredible dream. Bones, ever at the forefront of my mind was also invading my dreams. He distracted me every day, making me weak with desire. Desire that we could easily smell with our heightened senses.

The smell was musky and sweet at the same time. A combination that was completely mouthwatering. It was truly the one thing besides blood that I don't think I could ever go without again. Then I realized something.

First, that not only was I thinking about it but that I actually caught the scent and smelled it as I sat there. Second, I had yet to speak to Bones upon waking up. I looked up at my husband and wasn't surprised to find a set of glowing green eyes gazing back.

There are only a few reasons a vampires' eyes would glow green. The two main reasons are hunger and lust. And right now I could honestly tell you that the two sets of eyes that were glowing in this room were not due to hunger.

"Kitten, you've been naughty haven't you?" Bones said huskily.

I blinked and grinned internally. He knew what I was dreaming, maybe not the details but sure enough he was able to figure it out. His face was smoothed into an unreadable expression with the only give away being his heady scent.

I decided I'd best play along. After all, the real thing is better than imagined, right?

"I don't know what you're talking about Bones."

He gave me a knowing look and moved very slowly, in a predatory way, towards me. I scooted myself backwards just as slowly attempting to be as sensuous as I could. And even though I knew I could flip the tables with what he has taught me, I was going to let him set this at his pace.

"Oh my dear, lying is just going to make your punishment worse. Now tell me about that dream of yours." He coaxed.

It was incredibly hard to protest even for the sake of the little game we were playing. And as much I would have liked to play the part of the naughty teasing submissive I couldn't.

"Well, you were teasing me mostly. It didn't go much further since you woke me up." I whispered innocently.

His grin said it all. He wanted me to play innocent. To try and tease him so he could take charge. He wanted to show me that he was in control tonight no matter what I said or did.

He stripped and was over me in the blink of an eye, holding my wrists in his hands. He held my gaze with his as he dipped his head towards my neck. I felt his lips graze my neck and I felt my usually silent heart start up and start thumping against my chest.

Bones chuckled and lifted his head up. Somehow he reached the restraints we had for such situations as this. He took care as he bound me to our bed, making sure I was comfortable before standing up. His eyes roamed my body for a few minutes allowing me to appreciate his nudity in return.

His body was lean and sculpted as well pale. I trailed my eyes from his chest down to his V cut abdomen, licking my lips knowing what I would see next.

My eyes dropped, finding his man hood, making my mouth water instantly. Bones was long and thick and when he was in me I was filled in the most pleasant way.

I felt my core immediately start to drip at the prospect of having him in me. I wanted him now and suddenly didn't care about this damn little game we were playing.

Bones chose that moment to rip off the sheer nighty and matching panties I had been wearing. He let out a low growl as he brought my damp panties to his nose to sniff them. My insides clenched when I saw his cock twitch.

"Bones just come here. I can't wait. I need to have you now."

His smile was impish as he laughed causing a shudder to roll through me.

"I don't think so Kitten. I want to have a little fun first."

Bones situated himself between my splayed legs and began trailing his fingers over my thighs. They ghosted up my flesh to hips and over my pubic bone but never touched where I wanted most.

I squirmed in my bonds trying to get him closer. I wanted him so bad and this wasn't helping. He blew on my swollen clit, eliciting a whimper from me.

His fingers trailed down my mound and worked its way into my extremely wet slit. When his finger made contact with my swollen nub my hips jumped up so much that had I not been strapped down I would have flown off the bed.

Bones continued his slow torturous ministrations until I was gasping though I needed no air. I needed to cum and he knew that. Yet he still tormented me, not giving me my release.

After what felt like an eternity Bones' head lowered and with a hunger so fierce, buried his face within my folds. I screamed in ecstasy as he latched on to my button and suckled it hard and long. His tongue flicked at it. His teeth grazed it. And within a minute I was having an explosive orgasm.

His hands clamped down on my hips as he sealed his mouth to my convulsing pussy. He rode out my orgasm a full five minutes before I calmed down enough for him to pull away. Looking at me with a devilish grin he licked his lips.

"You taste so sweet, like cream." Bones stated.

I knew he was using his knowledge of dirty talk and seduction to further tease me and it was working. It made me burn with desire. Even with that outstanding orgasm it wasn't enough. I needed him to fuck me.

"Bones, I need you in me now." I growled.

His lips curved into a smirk as he chuckled low and deep. His accent becoming thicker now than it was before.

"You want it? You're going to have to beg my sweet kitten. Use that dirty mouth like I taught you."

My pussy clenched at his words. And for the millionth time that night I wished he would just take me. He knew just how to entice me. Just how to get me to do what he wanted.

"Please Bones fuck me. I need you to use that steel rod on me. Make me yours again. Slip that cock into my dripping wet pussy. Please Bones. Make me orgasm so hard that I forget my own name. You tasted it. Now fuck it!"

Bones wasted no time as he climbed between my legs and thrust in me right up to the hilt. A long groan escaped my parted lips as I revealed in the feel of him. The way he moved as he pounded into me, moving his hips in a circle so his pubic bone rubbed against my clit.

"You wanted it Kitten, so you got it. Now scream for me."

And I did just that. I screamed as another wave of spasms shot through my body. My toes curled, my back arched, and he still never stopped his relentless pounding.

I heard Bones growl just as he bit into my neck sending me into such white hot bliss that my vision finally went black.

**Bones**

Cat laid curled up against me breathing deeply as she slept. I stroked her hair and smiled at the way her nose wrinkled as she dreamed again. This time I knew she wouldn't wake up or need me to wake her again.

I loved this woman from the first time we fought, strange as it sounds. But she had such fight in her and I loved it. I had been determined to make her mine and I had, twice. Once in a spur of the moment thing when Ian sought to claim her, damn sod. Second, after her uncle had given his blessing on his death bed and we had a wedding shortly thereafter.

So as I lay her with my wife in my arms I couldn't help but think how lucky of a man I was to have the Red Reaper at my side. And just before I closed my eyes I swear I heard my Kitten purr.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well there you have it. I do hope all who reads this enjoys it. I am rather partial to the Night Huntress series and am in love with the characters. I am going to be doing more with them and maybe more from other book series as well. Thank you for reading and I hope to keep you all coming back for more! :)**_

_**Don't Forget to Review!**_


End file.
